


Dog Whisperer

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek With Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words whisper, sap, heart





	Dog Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my drabble for the SterekDrabbles challenge for today, which can be found [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Go check out [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)'s! 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170876772834/stiles-woke-to-the-sound-of-whispering-coming-from)

Stiles woke to the sound of whispering coming from the floor next to his side of the bed. He peered over the edge and his heart swelled up at the sight of Derek laying down and petting the puppies. He was whispering to them as they nursed from Nat, their mom. 

“How are they?” Stiles asked. Derek startled a little, then smiled sheepishly. 

“They are good,” he said, then crawled up in bed with Stiles. “Not quite as adorable as you, but, they are close.”

“You are such a sap,” Stiles said, then smiled as Derek nuzzled into his neck.


End file.
